The Realist And The Buffoon (Translation)
by Felicia Martins
Summary: Mikuni has just found his card turned Black. Of course there's no way in hell it can be right, can it be? And even if it would actually be something good, one thing Mikuni was sure about was that there's always a counterpart for all 'good' things in this world. You know, some 'price' to pay. (Translation Jap-Eng, just some random stuff about Mikuni and Masa')


So hello you guys^^ Sashiburi da nee~! I'm back, yeah, and no dead, nope, 'coz I decided just now to put myself in some translation work, first, to improve my English, then to improve my Japanese, and last of all to improve my writing skills, since I also decided to start writing fanfictions again, after the pretty long break I gave to you guys. So, as you may have guessed, I'll begin with some stuff I picked on pixiv made by very talented (but hell Japanese) people, I worked on so a bit in order to make it a little more readable to you then, and so here is the first one, the other ones I translated will be put on the website in a week I guess.

Then I just have to tell you that I gave up on hetalia a little at the moment, since I discovered many other manga and anime, and that C-control is my favorite one at the moment^^

One more thing is that I'm not so good at Japanese translation, even if I do practice for some years now it's still new for me to translate fics from such a hard language (that's why it'll only be little fics and one-shots for now), and that I'm not pretending at all that my translation is 100% accurate. Feel free then to check on the website If your knowing of Japanese is better than my is, here is the link: www .pixiv novel /show .php ?id= 361781 (without spaces of course) and so let me know about any mistake you'd notice (even in English, I know I do some sometimes)^^

Oh, I almost forgot: Masa' fuckin way of speaking is just too much for me to translate, there's then some things that are untranslatable coz' there's simply no fuckin way to say it in English or another language than Japanese, so sorry if I didn't translate the 'de gozaimasu' thing he put at the end of pretty all of his sentences ; it's not that I missed it, I just can't translate it in a proper way.

So enjoy minna-san~

道化とリアリスト

Meaning 'The Realist and The Buffoon'

Today again, Mikuni had invoked Masakaki.  
>Sitting on the edge of the upper part of the front door he was, waving and playing with his cane.<p>

« So today, how is going your business ? » he asked slowly to Mikuni.

Leaning crossed-arms on the door, Mikuni was facing him.

« The pattern of my card has changed. What does it mean ? »

He was waving his own card towards Masakaki.

« This is a Darkness card, which means, the highest-ranked card in the Financial District.

- Darkness… What are the conditions for a card to become this way ?

- Unfortunately, it seems that I can not understand. The point is, that Everything is, on, 'Above' expectation. »

His cane was pointing directly at the Financial District sky.

« Above… ? »

Mikuni founded himself looking to the sky too. A deep, bright-red sky, together with the shape of a big golden coin and some random buildings were all the background there.

« I want to see it, this 'Above' kind of thing. »

He was fluttering repeatedly his card to the point of shaking it while speaking.  
>As usual, Masakaki's grin widened up full to both ears.<p>

« This is quite pointless.

- Why ?

- Everything is, on 'Above' s will. I'm afraid I can grant no permission.

- So it seems I gotta talk over it with the 'Above' then. »

Mikuni was beginning to understand some things about Masakaki. Every time it would give him the feeling there was something of a lending in the process, yet it wasn't like lying. Masakaki was saying whatever the presence of that being 'Above' would say. However, even if it was no lie, there were indeed many things that wouldn't be said if not asked. Just recently, about the very fact of performing macroflation, he had to insist _a lot_ before finally learn what he wanted to. So far if he hadn't been asked to, there would have been many things unanswered, kept forever under deep secret. About this, Masakaki was pretty surely having no sense of guilt at all, something that was making him _really_ irritated.  
>There was one more lesson to learn from that though ; according to what Mikuni was thinking, it would be easier, when talking to him, to only come up with questions to harass him with.<p>

« Mr. Mikuni, I am very sorry, but we are no omnipotent gods. Of course, we are pleased to answer as willingly as possible to any request that you, dear guests, would have, but please, take not that there are things we can do and things we can not, actually. »

Masakaki was wearing a quite complacent smile. But from that smile, Mikuni could tell there was pretty a doubt about the fact that there was nothing he was saying he could not do, that he would -in fact- be able to, but still there has to be no lie in his words.

« I have been thinking, is there anything appropriate determined by this highest ranked card ? And yet I don't seem to find...what can it be...?

- The Darkness card is not a privilege in itself. But there are some others...

- Which are ? »

His grin pulled up even more widely.

« For example, it is given the right of making move the Rotary Press. Also not to go to deals, print as much Midas money as you wish, all of this gets possible. »

Without any compensation for those favorable conditions, it wouldn't work. Mikuni was going, as always, to bother Masakaki with questions.

« Price is...?

- Exactly twenty years of the future of such right holder.

- Twenty years... »

Of course he _knew _it! Mikuni growled. There is no way profit can be without cost. Twenty years of future would mean that, of a normal human being lifetime, it would fit many times, but for him it got to be only three times at the most, so his applying opportunities would only be three.  
>It should really be used only when needed.<p>

« Though it is indeed twenty years of your future, it is possible even today to print even one billion or even one trillion, and so to your liking~! Never it can be bad, can be ?~ »

Masakaki was always tickling people's weak side, with low whispering and smooth-spoken words, each and every of it so soft and tricky with his fake concern and mocked politeness weeping from deep within. Many time Mikuni would have referred to him as a demon. He really had one aspect of a bank employee, that was for sure.  
>Mikuni sighed heavily. Then it would be better keep asking Masakaki further questions about printing or not printing things, he decided.<p>

« Since this is the price of the future that's printed in Midas money by the Rotary Princess, does it mean then, that by using the value of Midas money we can _print _the future too ?

- Yeah, of course it is possible ! If it is necessary, feel free to use it at every moment, even right~now ! »

Still grinning, Masakaki got down from the door frame and politely bowed his head a bit too deeply to Mikuni. Because of these -only teasing- exaggerated movements of his, Mikuni was hoping that there were no more things for him to learn.  
>In fact he was currently in a hurry of saving money, and so as in such a situation he preferred having more than one yen to earn. It was funds to face the approaching C danger. He could simply not allow himself to spend it in any other way.<p>

« If things become urgent, it's still ok that I can call on you then ?

- Yeah, as the rule when called, we will begin the preparation shortly.

- Got it. Except that, I don't care about printing future. »

Seeming to take note of it, he nodded once more.

« What's printed, to me,_ that_'s money, and money only. »

Masakaki was still smiling a huge grin, but this time, with his eyes shining a pink-gold light.


End file.
